Question: The Binomial Expansion is valid for exponents that are not integers. That is, for all real numbers $x$, $y$, and $r$ with $|x|>|y|$,
\[(x+y)^r=x^r+rx^{r-1}y^1+\frac{r(r-1)}2x^{r-2}y^2+\frac{r(r-1)(r-2)}{3!}x^{r-3}y^3+\cdots\]What are the first three digits to the right of the decimal point in the decimal representation of $\left(10^{2002}+1\right)^{10/7}$?
Explanation: By the formula given in the problem,
\[(10^{2002} + 1)^{10/7} = 10^{2860} + \frac{10}{7} \cdot 10^{858} + \frac{\frac{10}{7} \cdot \frac{3}{7}}{2} \cdot 10^{-1144} + \dotsb.\]The only term which affect the first few digits to the right of the decimal point in this number is
\[\frac{10}{7} \cdot 10^{858} = 10^{859} \cdot \frac{1}{7} = 10^{859} \cdot 0.142857142857 \dots.\]When 859 is divided by 6, the remainder is 1, so the portion after the decimal point is $0.428571 \dots.$  Hence, the first three digits are $\boxed{428}.$